Love is Crazy
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love what could go wrong? Read and Review  Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**~Love is Crazy~**

Hermione sighed as she broke the long kiss she had currently shared with none other than Draco Malfoy. He had happily caught her in an empty hallway and had wasted no time in pinning her against the wall and capturing her lips with his. It was an action they had been getting away with for over half the year now, and they were surprised no one had caught them yet. They were very grateful for that though, for they knew all hell would break loose if they're secret got out. Hermione would be killed by her friends and Draco by his family, the latter more on the literal side than the figurative.

Draco didn't groan when Hermione broke the kiss, he simply moved away from her face to her neck, thinking she needed some air. He was, after all, a master at making her lack oxygen. He did however groan internally when the next sentence came out of her mouth.

"What are we doing Draco?"

"Well I am kissing you in an empty hallway, and you are thoroughly enjoying it. That's what we're doing, same as usual," Draco said without a beat, hoping that would be the end.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his answer. "Yes, but why? Why do we keep doing this?"

"Because," he said, skimming his nose against her jawline.

"Because why?" she said, growing impatient with his short answers.

Draco sighed and rested his forehead at the crook of her neck. She was trying to get him to say it, those three words every girl longs to hear. The three words people throw around like a quaffle a few weeks after they start a relationship, and yet he and Hermione hadn't uttered it once in the six months they'd officially been together. He had no problem thinking them, in fact he said them in his head every time he saw her. Saying it out loud however was a different story. It would make everything they had real, and the implications that came with it would just make things difficult in the end. For Draco knew that one day he'd have to let Hermione go. He'd have to tell her it was over, and then they'd both have to move on with their lives. They had no future together. It was inevitable.

"Because we both want to," He finally answered her, hoping it would be good enough. He looked up into her eyes and then began kissing her again. A minute later she pulled away.

"I'm going to tell them," she whispered softly. "I'm going to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny,"

"And why would you do that?" he said in a serious tone. "It would ruin everything,"

"They're my friends, they deserve to know. And I'm starting to think that they wouldn't take it as badly as before. They can see you've changed from before, and they'll understand. I'm tired of hiding Draco,"

"Fine, tell your friends," Draco snapped, breaking out of her embrace, "But that doesn't mean I'm telling mine, and especially not my father,"

"So you're just going to keep me locked up forever are you?" Hermione spat.

"If I have to, yes!" he yelled. It had definitely been the wrong thing to say. Hermione's eyes were wide with anger, something Draco hadn't seen in quite a while. Sure, they had their usual moments of bickering and arguing, but it had never gotten to the point where it looked like Hermione would kill him, and right now she looked positively murderous.

"If that's how it's going to be then why even bother?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, why even bother," Draco replied with contempt. He was too caught up in both of their fury to realize what his words meant.

"Fine. Goodbye Draco,"

"Goodbye Hermione," he mimicked, and without looking back at him Hermione picked up her book bag and walked away.

Draco stood there facing the wall that only a second ago Hermione had been leaning against, not sure of what had just transpired. He clenched his fist and banged it against the hard wall as it finally dawned on him. "Damn!" he shouted.

He and Hermione had just broken up.

She avoided him for the next few weeks and he hated it. He was amazed at how she was managing to do it, considering as the Head students they shared the same living quarters. He figured being in such close proximity would make her have to talk to him at some point, but it didn't. It was the same during the classes they shared. She didn't look at him or speak to him. Not that he was pushing for conversation on his end anyway, but it would've been nice to hear a "morning" or "night" once in a while. It was as if to her he didn't exist. The only time she said a word to him was when she had to during the prefect meetings.

It's for the best anyway, Draco thought to himself one morning when she came out of her room and left the common room without a glance in his direction. A few minutes later he left too, ready for another day from hell.

At breakfast Pansy was throwing herself at him as usual. He wondered when she'd ever get the clue that he would never be with her. He subtly looked over at the Gryffindor table where he spotted her sitting between Wonder Boy and Weasel. He didn't care too much about Harry, but Ron made him want to claw his eyes out.

It was obvious Ron was in love with Hermione. From the way he looked at her, the way he found excuses to touch her, anyone could tell. Even she knew, but she wasn't sure how to go about rejecting him without him getting depressingly hurt. So she just looked passed it and did nothing to make him think she was interested.

Draco watched as Ron tucked a hair that had fallen in front of Hermione's face behind her ear, letting his hand linger in the position a little longer than should be allowed.

"Guess it'll just be me and you in Hogsmeade this weekend Hermione, since Harry and Ginny will be having their own little date," Draco heard Ron say. He nearly choked on what he was eating. He didn't mind Hermione going to the village with her friends, but with only Ron there…. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Maybe we'll be paired up for patrol so one of us doesn't have to leave the other lonely," Ron grinned, poking her in the arm.

"Actually Ron," Cormac Mclaggen said pompously, appearing out of nowhere. "The Ravenclaw prefects paired Hermione with me for patrol. We might even stick together after that, eh Hermione?" he wiggled his eyebrows and stroked her cheek.

"In your dreams McLaggen," Hermione scoffed.

"Always," he purred seductively before walking away.

Draco wasn't sure who he hated more at that moment, Weasley or McLaggen.

The trip to Hogsmeade that weekend was uneventful. Draco went with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, and they went about the shops like they usually did, buying whatever they fancied. Draco had to stop himself from buying an expensive necklace he knew Hermione would like when he remembered that they were no longer together, and giving her gifts was not something he should be doing.

Somehow, wherever he and his friends went, Hermione and Ron happened to not be too far ahead. It couldn't be said that Draco was following her though, since Blaise and Theo were the ones doing the leading while Draco uncharacteristically followed. It seemed they had all just decided to take the same route through Hogsmeade.

During her patrol with McLaggen Hermione had him stand a good three feet away from her, and when he refused to comply she performed a spell that made it impossible for him to enter her personal space. This caused Draco to grin from ear to ear.

They were in Honeyduke's when Draco looked up quickly because he heard Hermione laugh. Draco loved hearing her laugh, especially when it was because of him, though this time it was because of something the Weasel had said. She was back from her patrol and was once again with him. Hermione hit Ron playfully on the shoulder and he rubbed the spot as if she had hurt him. Draco was about to turn his attention away, not wanting to witness anymore of their interaction when he had the misfortune of seeing Ron reach for Hermione's hand and grasp it in his. In that moment all Draco could see was red, but he was calmed another second later when Hermione quickly drew her hand back and pretended she had needed it to look at some candy on the shelf.

Draco cursed himself for feeling smug about her rejection of the Weasel. If he couldn't have her, why couldn't someone else? He wanted her to be happy right? Of course you want her to be happy, Draco thought. Just not with the Weasel- and preferably once we're out of school and out of each other's lives. For a second it looked as if Hermione had glanced in Draco's direction, but it was so short and subtle, Draco wasn't sure if she had at all or if it was just wishful thinking on his part. He knew she knew he was there, but that didn't keep her from pretending he wasn't.

The next few days passed with Draco seriously debating whether to fall at Hermione's feet, but always thought better of it. All he really wanted was her to acknowledge his existence, was that too much to ask?

That Wednesday the Slytherins had advanced transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and Draco spent the next hour wishing he were somewhere else. Although he enjoyed the class it was dampened by the fact that Hermione was sitting next to the Weasel, and still not looking at him. It was sickening how much Ron attempted to flirt with her, and it was equally sickening the times when she didn't brush him away. She ignored McLaggen, who seemed to wink at her every five minutes. Draco wanted to get up and punch the daylights out of both boys, but he had no choice but to stay seated and try not to be distracted by the displays.

Class ended and Hermione left with Ron by her side, while Draco was accompanied by Blaise and Theo. Draco said nothing as his group fell into step behind the two Gryffindors, especially with their friends around. It seemed Ron had to go do something, because he started walking down another corridor, leaving Hermione by herself.

Blaise and Theo stopped to talk about something, so Draco stood with them, keeping his eyes on Hermione as she continued on her way.

"So 4:00 good then?" Blaise asked. "Draco? Draco?"

Draco wasn't paying attention to his friends, because in the last few moments Cormac McLaggen had visualized at Hermione's side and was hunched over to whisper something in her ear. Suddenly he took her by the shoulder, and rammed her up against the nearest wall, proceededing to crash his lips to hers.

That was when Draco snapped. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach so hard the air had left his lungs. His blood boiled with anger as he watched McLaggen forcefully kissing Hermione, ignoring her protests, keeping her face firmly cupped in his hands. Draco had had enough. He marched down the corridor, pushing anyone that got in his way to the side without even looking at them, his eyes focused on Hermione and McLaggen. Everyone he passed eyed him curiously, wondering what had upset the Slytherin Prince this time. What he did next gave them the shock of their lives.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND MCLAGGEN!" Draco boomed, grabbing Cormac by his collar and pulling him off of her with such force that Cormac stumbled into the opposite wall. Draco went up to him and pointed his wand at the boy's nose.

"Y-you're girlfriend?" Cormac stuttered in an almost squeak. There was a visible gasp of surprise that rippled through everyone standing in the hall at Draco's words.

"Yes my girlfriend. That is, if she'll have me again," he turned back to Hermione who was fixing her ruffled shirt. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a completely stupid git, I'm sorry for hiding you, and I'm sorry for not fighting back when you said there wasn't any point to our relationship. Because the point is that I love you and you mean everything to me. These weeks without you have been terrible and I can't do it anymore. I'll tell everyone, hell I'll announce it to the entire world, just please, take me back, I'm begging you," Draco said, his eyes pleading with her for forgiveness.

Everyone in the hall was quiet. This was certainly not the spectacle they had been expecting that day, or any day for that matter. They all looked at a speechless Hermione, waiting for her answer to Malfoy's passionate declaration.

"Begging won't be necessary," she finally said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and capturing her lips with his.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear when they broke apart for a second.

"I love you, too," she laughed.

The news of the Slytherin Prince's relationship with the Gryffindor Princess did not sit well with some people, as was to be expected. Out of Hermione's friends Ginny took it the best, having already suspected something was going on between the two. She accepted Draco's sudden entrance into their lives, and spoke to him without any maliciousness whatsoever. It took a couple weeks for Harry to come around to the idea, but once he saw how happy Hermione was and how much Draco really did love her, he decided to put the past behind him. Now Harry and Draco even hung out together without the presence of their girlfriends. Ron stayed skeptical until school ended and he realized Draco was still sticking around and his relationship with Hermione wasn't just some last year of school fling.

On Draco's side, Blaise and Theo took it rather well, especially after witnessing firsthand what he'd said to Hermione in the corridor that day. Pansy was put out of course, but soon got over it and turned her attentions to Blaise, much to his delight. Her, Hermione, and Ginny had even struck up a friendship after everything.

The person least accepting of their relationship was of course Draco's father. The moment their relationship resumed Draco had sent his parents a letter telling him that he loved Hermione and there was nothing they could do about it. His mother promptly sent him a letter saying that although she wasn't thrilled with his choice, she was happy that he was happy, and that in the end that was all that mattered to her. His father, on the other hand, sent him a howler saying that he couldn't believe his son would stoop to such filth and that if he ever married Hermione he would lose his inheritance, to which Draco just shrugged and said, "At least he didn't threaten to kill me."

That summer Draco and Hermione decided to brave the storm and both went to Malfoy Manor. They stayed for a week, and by the end Narcissa Malfoy decided that she loved Hermione and was already daydreaming about grandchildren, while Lucius, though he wouldn't admit that he too liked Hermione, told Draco that he wouldn't take his inheritance from him.

It was the wedding of the century the next summer when they got married, and they didn't think they could get any happier. They realized they had been wrong when they found themselves standing in the nursery of the London home they had bought, watching as their second born, a daughter they had named Diana fell asleep in her crib. In the next room over they could hear her older brother scorpious already snoring.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Draco mused , in awe of the tiny creature before him. "I think I want six more, make it an even eight,"

"Woah there tiger, I just had this one, let's wait a little bit," Hermione laughed, as he snaked his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. A couple minutes later they quietly left the room and went to their own.

Draco was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when Hermione decided to undergo her secret Sunday night ritual. Taking out a small vial from her bedside drawer she walked over to the cabinet where Draco kept the pensieve and poured the contents in. She bent her head in and smiled as she was sucked into one of her favorite memories.

She was in a corridor at Hogwarts, watching herself walk by with Ron after just finished transfiguration for the day. He needed to go to Quidditch practice so instead of following Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, he made his way to the Quidditch pitch. She knew Draco wasn't far behind her, and as much as she just wanted to turn around and tell him that she loved him, she knew it wouldn't change anything, so she continued walking. That was when McLaggen showed up to annoy her some more and try to take advantage of her. Hermione both hated and loved this part of her memory. She hated that McLaggen ever got to kiss her, that his mouth still held the taste of lunch that day, and that she hadn't been able to get away, but she loved that his kiss triggered the beginning of the rest of her life. She laughed as she saw Draco furiously pry McLaggen off of her, and then utter that famous line that people were still quoting all these years later.

"I hoped I would catch you here one day,"

Hermione jumped at the sound of a voice that wasn't coming from her memory, but smiled when she found her husband standing next to her.

"I always knew you'd want to relive your kiss with McLaggen," Draco teased, taking her hand in his.

"Well of course," Hermine said sarcastically. "But shh, I love this part,"

The two of them stood silently as they watched Draco's past self declare his love for Hermione, and then Hermione accept him with a kiss. The memory ended and they found themselves back in their bedroom.

"Could you imagine where we'd be right now if that had never happened?" Hermione asked Draco.

"You know, I like to think we'd be in the same place we are today," Draco said, pulling her to him and sitting on their bed. "Married with two beautiful children."

"You don't think we'd be somewhere else, with different lives, with different people?"

"No. I would've caved eventually. I was dying without you Hermione. McLaggen just got me to crack sooner than later,"

"And I'm so glad he did," Hermione smiled, kissing her husband and pushing him back onto the bed.

**~Review~**


	2. Ending

Hi readers,

I want to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. Maybe one day I will start to write again but right now I just can't.

Last week I lost someone I have known for 12 years. He was a great person and was taken from this earth too soon. He was only 16, I feel like I lost all inspiration to my writing, without my friend I feel lost.

All I can do right now is finish high school and get a job. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone but I just can't do it anymore.

I am so sorry,

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


End file.
